lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vault of Unknown (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Vault of Unknown '''is a Venture: Breathtaking Fear level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Sewer Smash The Jacob Knights are breaking into the Vault of Unknown to gain access to high tech weaponry. Yeah, “heroes”... Climb down into the sewer, switch to Prisco and drink a destructive elixir and pop open the entrance on the left. Grab the lever and carry it down to the stairs to open up a large pipe. Inside, you will find a key that opens the ingress to the next area. Next, jump over the three gas leaks and turn them off with the switches on the wall. Pass the now-closed valves, pull the switch on the wall to activate the munitions dropper. Then, back to the left, shoot the target on the wall with Tyler's gun to open the toll booth next to it. Grab the crate of bricks inside and carry it over to the green plate on the ground. Drop it here and rebuild the pieces into a climbable wall, then scale up to this area's exit. Smash the first barrel you see, then go to the area below, where you will encounter a couple of cannibal securities. Kill them down, then grab the acetone peroxide from the hidden spot and blow up the pipe. Build the bricks that come out of the pipe into an inflatable mattress, then hop on and paddle through the radiation to the other side. Climb up and head to the left, under the low gap, and break into the locked room. Grab the handle inside and carry it back over to the left. Section Two: Breaking In Head right and shoot the target on the wall as Tyler to lower a platform further to the right. Next, climb the pipe over to the other side where you will find a ladder to the next area. In the next room, you will need to destroy many boxes, then rebuild them onto the checkered floor in the back. Next, use Scottie's fishing rod to pull open the gate and shove the container you built over to the left so you can jump up into the background. Look behind the orange cones for a stick of acetone peroxide, which will blow open the entrance to the bank's vault. After entering the vault, open the safe immediately in front of you. Use the pieces that spill out to build a mirror and slide it into the blaster to redirect the beam. Walk up the corridor and shoot the next dish, then pull it into the ray gun beam with Scottie's whip. After the box melts from the laser rifle blast, grab the crate of parts on the ground and carry them over to the green plate. Build handles on the wall on the left to make it climbable. On the next floor, use the PC to open a toll booth with a safe inside. Crack the safe and use the pieces inside to build a target. Shoot it. Pick up the buttons in front of each mechanism on the wall and use them to turn the colorful bars until they line up and you get a green light above each. This will open the safe with the weaponry and an eternal supply of jades inside. After you have them, climb up to the bank's lobby. In the lobby you will need to Master Build an escape vehicle. To start, pull down the blue and green frames on the wall in the back left corner, then rebuild them to find the roman numerals 'VII' and 'III.' Walk down to the left and enter these numbers, along with 'X' in the scarlet spot to get a lever to the ingress in the back. Inside this room, you will find the first Master Build pieces. Next, grab acetone peroxide from the vending machine and head back out into the lobby to blow up the statue in the back-right corner. After a piece of the statue rolls through the wall and opens up the next room, go inside and open the two safes for the next two Master Build spots. Now you have enough to build the vehicle.Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom Levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Levels